The present invention relates to an automatic lighting system in which a lighting work in photographing in a studio is effectively and promptly performed in such a manner that a present lighting technique of professional photographers is made stored in a computer, whereby a high-quality photograph in conformity to the lighting usually performed by professional photographers can be obtained; and to an automatic lighting equipment for performing that system.
What most affects photographing, and particularly the quality and work-hours of commercial photographing is lighting work. The lighting work generally has been such that a photographer has moved back/forth and right/left a plurality of lights to find a lighting condition which he has considered most suitable and took a picture at the position satisfying the condition. However, the work to find the lighting position which he has considered most suitable has been not easy and conventionally taken one to two hours.